


Deltarune/Undertale drabbles hc's, and oneshots

by Deadmeme



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abused Frisk (Undertale), Angst, Canon Non-Binary Character, Chaos, Crack, Deltarune Spoilers, Embedded Images, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Boys, Gender-Neutral Kris (Deltarune), If you read anything with Lancer as ship I'm gonna eat your kneecaps, M/M, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Oneshot collection, Other, Protective Chara (Undertale), Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Selectively Mute Kris (Deltarune), Tiny Frisk (Undertale), Verbal Chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO TOBY FOX





	1. Soul searching

Kris stared at the red soul in the cage, it struggled but to no use.  

  
Their red eyes stared, expressionless, then heading back to the warm bed.

 

Suddenly, they felt a warm presence and a hand on there shoulder. But they did not flinch, they just stayed there, not moving. 

 

"Goodnight sweet vessel..." Then the presence left and Kris fell into a deep slumber. 


	2. the past of Frisk

Frisk didn't have the happiest upbringing, it was obvious.

 

With their parents abuse and the constant bullying and harassment from other students.

 

With all of this they learned to keep there mouth shut but that really didn't help a lot.

 

So they climbed the mountain with nothing but a stick and a band-aid because even death would be better than this.

 

But I guess things don't always go as planned...

 

Standing in front of Asriel they felt a connection. 

 

So they embraced him, holding the boy close to their chest. 

 

Now they stood back on the mountain next to Toriel. 

 

And finally they let out a choked cry, breaking into tears. 

 

10 years of this misery has left them a broken child but they didn't cry for that.

 

They cried for the new hope they found.

And they cried for the loss of their friend.

And most of all, they cried from happiness about the new family they found.


	3. Thoughts of a vessel

My name is Kris dreemurr and I don't know whats real anymore.

 

Things were normal for a long while but then suddenly I couldn't control  ** _anything._** God it was horrifying. 

 

But that wasn't the worst part.

 

No the worst part was the trust this person broke.

 

Whoever they are  ** _hurt ~~~~_**my new friends and I can't let it happen again.

 

I mean Ralsei, Susie, dad...

 

No not again I  ** _won't_** let this happen again I can't.

 

What if this  ** _demon_** hurts mom or Asriel, or even Noelle.

 

I refuse to just sit there and let it happen.

 

My name is fucking Kris Dreemurr and I need to protect everyone from myself.


End file.
